baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dynaheir
Dynaheir jest człowiekiem, magiem, a konkretniej mistrzem inwokacji. Pochodzi z Rashemenu, a przywędrował na zachód ze swoim obrońcą Minscem, który odbywa swoją "dejemme". Patronem Dynaheir jest Trójca. Osobowość Dynaheir zawsze zachowuje zimną krew, bierze każdą swoją akcję za prawą i dobrą. Unika kontaktów z ludźmi mającymi nieprawe cele jak np. Edwin. Charakterystyczną cechą Dynaheir jest nietypowa mowa. Krytykuje każdego kto odbiega od jej realiów. Baldur's Gate Dynaheir można spotkać przetrzymywaną przez gnolle w ich twierdzy. Wcześniej można dostać zadanie by ją ocalić, lub zabić. Jest nie rozłącznym towarzyszem z Minscem i usunięcie jednego z nich oznacza usunięcie również drugiego. Dynaheir przybyła na Wybrzeże Mieczy by stać się pełnoprawną wiedźmą, a zgodnie z przepowiednią to właśnie na Wybrzeżu Mieczy mają wydarzyć się "wielkie rzeczy". Jeśli jej się pomoże to w dwójkę będą towarzyszyli twojej drużynie do końca gry. Wyspecjalizowanie BG1 *Broń strzelecka + Wyspecjalizowanie BG1:EE *Proce + Zdolności *Spowolnienie trucizny Zadania poboczne Dynaheir nie ma dla gracza żadnych zadań, jest jednak powiązana z dwoma zadaniami innych postaci, te zadania wykluczają siebie wzajemnie. *Na ratunek Dynaheir - w Nashkel Minsc zleca uratowanie Dynaheir z rąk Gnolli. *Zabicie wiedźmy Dynaheir - w Nashkel Edwin zleca zabicie Dynaheir, w związku z tym że jest ona w Twierdzy Gnolli chce żeby pomóc mu dopilnować, że nie wyjdzie z tego cało. Można posiadać Minsca i Edwina w grupie jednocześnie, jednak jeśli wybierze się do Twierdzy Gnolli, aby wypełnić ich zadania to będzie trzeba się zdecydować po której stronie się stanie i zakończyć żywot drugiej ze stron. Biografia: Zapytana o przeszłość, Dynaheir miała niewiele do powiedzenia. Pochodzi z Rashemenu, krainy znajdującej się na dalekim wschodzie, a przywędrowała na zachód ze swym obrońcą Minscem. Jej strażnik przechodzi "dejemma" - rytuał inicjacji - i wszystko wskazuje na to, że ona również. Zapytana, wspomniała tylko, że wielkie rzeczy przepowiedziano Wybrzeżu Mieczy. Wygląda na pewną siebie, jest staromodnie wrażliwa, ale bardzo wymagająca. Wygłaszała obawy na temat zdrowych zmysłów swego towarzysza, widać jednak, że czuje do niego szacunek i nie zamierza go porzucić. Wygląd Dynaheir to czarnoskóra kobieta. Ma czarne włosy i oczy. Ubiera się w fioletowe barwy. Zawsze nosi złotą biżuterię. Cytaty *"A cóż ty za jeden, że mnie dotykasz jakbym była twoją znajomą?!" *"Czy muszę was pilnować jak niańka dzieci?!" *"Dzięki, żeście stali po zawietrznej. Ciężko rzucać zaklęcia, jak smród dech zatyka." *"Idź tam! Zrób to! A co z moimi potrzebami?" *"Łatwo wam przychodzą komplementy. Można by rzec, zbyt łatwo." *"Mądrze jest wybrać mądrzejszego." *"Minsc! Jego potężny, berserkerski szał przetrwa w naszych wspomnieniach." *"Musisz tu trzymać tego gryzonia? To nieczyste bydlę." *"Na Trójcę! Niedobrze mi!" *"Ta walka to szaleństwo! Uciekajmy!" *"Te buty zrobiono do wędrówek i świetnie się spisują." *"Uważaj, gdzie pchasz tę pałę!" *"Wasza prawość dodaje otuchy, gdyż braknie jej tak wielu z tych, których się spotyka." *"Wołaliście mnie?" *"W rzeczy samej, macie rację. Serce mi to mówi." *"Za słuszną sprawę! Zawsze się za nią opowiadam!" Gameplay/rozgrywka Dynaheir jest postacią lekko ponadprzeciętną. Jako czarodziejka władająca zaklęciami bojowymi spisuje się na medal, lecz nie potrafi przywołać stworzeń inaczej niż za pomocą rózdżek. Z biegiem czasu staje się jedną z najlepszych czarodziejów w grze, o ile została odpowiednio rozwinięta. Polecam jak najbardziej dobrym drużynom. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Dynaheir i jej kompan znajdują się na trzecim piętrze gospody Pod Trzema Baryłkami. Niedaleko wejścia do Podziemnej Rzeki spotkamy Julann i Rigah, wychalarn i dajemma. Zamierzają dołączyć do krucjaty Caelat Argent. Dynaheir chce aby protagonista pomógł przekonać ich do odejścia Baldur's Gate II W Baldur's Gate II, Dynaheir nie można już dołączyć do drużyny. Zgodnie z relacjami Minsca Dynaheir i on podróżowali dalej z głównym bohaterem po pokonaniu Sarevoka i niedługo potem zostali schwytani przez Jona Irenicusa. Dynaheir została zamordowana na oczach swojego obrońcy jeszcze przed wylądowaniem w lochach Irenicusa. Te wydarzenia zmieniły nieco Minsca i zamierzał on pomścić śmierć swoje towarzyski. Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) (wspomniana) *Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala (gra) (wspomniana) Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:NPC